An Ouran Christmas Carol!
by pressprincess
Summary: After an argument with Kyouya, Tamaki finds himself wishing he had gone with Eclair to France. Can three-er, four, spirits convince him of how important it was for him to stay by showing him what would happen if he left? (Hints of TamaHaru, and tiny, microscopic bit of KyouKao, but it's all pretty subtle. Rated for the same curse word used more than once.) Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Ok, so I'm sure this has been done about...oh I don't know...six BILLION times? Give or take a Million? But I can't get it out of my head, and I decided to write it up and post it!**

**Please enjoy MY Ouran version of...A Christmas Carol. Well...eh...sort of.**

**Don't own Ouran...which sadly means I don't own Kyouya *sigh***

* * *

The Hosts should have been at home, all enjoying Holiday break, but Tamaki had insisted the last day of school on doing a Host Christmas party. So, here they all were, Christmas Eve, stuck in the Music Room listening to the President and Vice-President arguing.

No one was really sure what had set them off. One minute Tamaki was talking to Kyouya, and the next they were yelling at each other over something no one could actually figure out. The argument had changed from Expenses, to the Club in general, to Tamaki's inability to do anything without being over the top, several times. At first the other Hosts had thought the argument was just good fun and that one of the boys was going to laugh it off, and things would go back to normal; but that hadn't happened yet.

"It's like watching mom and dad fight," Hikaru mused.

"It feels...really bad," Kaoru added.

The others nodded in agreement.

"What did Tama-chan say to Kyou-chan to upset him so much?" Honey asked, watching as the the two younger boys got in each other's faces.

Haruhi looked at him, "What makes you think it was Tamaki-senpei's fault?"

"Because he's Tamaki-senpei..." the twins replied in unison.

"Well in any case, shouldn't we do something?"

All four boys quickly shook there heads. "NO!"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Am I missing something?"

Honey leaned in close to the girl's face, his big brown eyes wide in what could only be described as terror. "Kyou-chan gets mean when he's angry," he explained. "He's scary!"

"There's a reason he's called the Shadow King, y'know," the twins added.

Mori nodded. "Yeah."

Unconvinced, Haruhi stood. "You guys are just being dramatic," she said. "And if you're not going to do something, I will."

"No, don't do it!" Kaoru reached out to grab the girl before she could get away, but he was too late.

"She's gonna die!" Hikaru said, burying his face against his brother's shoulder.

Haruhi shot them both a look, before walking toward the still arguing best friends.

"I don't understand why you're so upset!" Tamaki said.

"Of course you don't, Tamaki, you never do!" Kyouya snapped. "That's part of being an_ idiot_!"

Clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides, Tamaki rolled his neck. "Look, Kyouya, I am willing to admit I went over budget-,"

_"Knowingly._ You _knowingly_ went over budget, and because of _you_ we are all going to have work twice as much as usual to make back the money. Dammit, I had the whole next month budgeted out!"

Tamaki groaned, "I said I was sorry!"

"'Sorry' doesn't make the club any money!" Kyouya said. "I'm your vice-president, Tamaki, we're supposed to work together on these things. What is the point of my being here, if you are just going to ignore everything I say and do?"

"Uh, guys?" Haruhi cut in quickly. "Shouldn't you-,"

Kyouya held up a hand to silence the girl. "Keep out of this, Haruhi, it has nothing to do with you."

"Why don't I give you the money?" Tamaki offered, as if his precious 'daughter' wasn't even there. "My _own_ money, I'll just donate it to the club! That way nobody has to work extra appointments!"

Haruhi could almost see the vanes popping in Kyouya's forehead.

"Now you're trying to get out of work?"

Tamaki gapped, "That's not...when did I-? I NEVER SAID THAT!" he defended. "I'm just trying to make it easier on everyone else!"

Closing his eyes, Kyouya rubbed his temples, "I'm done arguing with you, Tamaki, clearly it is getting me nowhere..." He started to walk away, as if to leave the room, when the blonde caught his arm.

"I'm trying to help you solve the problem!"

Kyouya rounded. _"You are the problem_!"

Everyone froze, no one even dared breath as the two watched each other. They stood in complete silence, and even Mori looked shocked by the younger student's outburst.

The blonde finally released his grip and took a step back, dropping his head down so his bangs covered his eyes. "I'm...sorry I'm such an idiot..."

Kyouya gulped. _Damn..._

Without a word, Tamaki walked around the other boy and out of the room. The door closed, and the sound was deafening.

_SLAP!_

"Haruhi?!"

"Kyou-chan!"

Haruhi glared up at the older student, "I can't believe you," she said. "You're _supposed_ to be his best friend." With that, she took off after the blonde.

Kyouya blinked, unable to move anymore than that. An emotion he was unfamiliar with bubbled up and dug at his heart with razor-sharp claws. He hadn't meant to say what he had, it had all just slipped out.

* * *

"Senpei!" Haruhi called, catching up with the older student quickly. "Tamaki-senpei, wait!"

"What do you need, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, softly.

Catching his sleeve, Haruhi stopped him. "Kyouya-senpei didn't mean that," she insisted. "He was just upset!"

Tamaki chuckled almost bitterly. "Something about Kyouya," he said. "When he's angry...he always means what he says."

"I think you just need to go back and-,"

"Go back..."

Haruhi paused, eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Go back," Tamaki repeated. "I should have gone back France when I had the chance. Staying in Japan...was a mistake."

"No, Senpei, that's not-,"

"I have to go."

Haruhi was left standing in the middle of the hall alone, unable to do anything but watch him walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I am going to admit here...I depressed myself writing that last chapter. I'M SORRY TAMAKI!**

**Aaaaaaaaaanyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Tamaki lay in his bed that night, staring up at the ceiling as he thought about what had happened. In all the years he had known Kyouya, Tamaki had always been the brunt of "idiot" and "overly dramatic" comments and jokes but it had never bothered him, because he knew his friend wasn't saying those things to hurt him. But now, he wasn't so sure. Had all of those things really been the truth, and Tamaki had just been to dense to see it until now? He may never know, now. There was no way Kyouya was going to be talking to him any time soon.

"Master Tamaki, please, you must eat something," Shima's voice came through the door for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Once again the teen ignored her. Rolling onto his side, now looking at the wall, he pulled the blankets up to chin and curled into a ball. Sensing her master's distress, Antoinette jumped up behind him and whined, before lying down against his back loyally.

Sighing, Tamaki closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. He had the rest of holiday break away from the club, so hopefully tomorrow would be better.

* * *

At around midnight, Antoinette started barking her head off. Tamaki groaned, reaching back to rub the dog's head and calm her, but it didn't seem to work. Groaning one again, he pulled the comforter over his head and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"Tamaki...Tamaki, Mon Amour, you must wake up."

That voice. He knew that voice. Tamaki's eyes flew open and he threw the blanket away, sitting up quickly in bed. Eyes wide, he stared at the woman standing before him: Long blonde hair, beautiful violet eyes; there was no mistaking who she was.

"M-Maman?"

Anne-Sophie smiled warmly, "Yes, Mon Amour, it's me," she said, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

Tamaki leaned into the touch, a tear slipping down his face. "Why-? How are you here?" he asked.

"I was sent, in spirit, to explain things to you."

Tamaki's eyebrows furrowed. "Spirit? Explain things? What?"

"Today you said that you should have gone back to France when you had the chance," Anne-Sophie said. "Do you deny that?"

"No," Tamaki's expression fell and he looked away. "I don't deny it, mother."

Stepping forward, the woman got down on her knees to look her son in the eye. "Mon Amour, you don't know how important it was for you to stay here..."

"But all I ever do is screw things up. Even Kyouya..." saying the name made him wince and he stopped, feeling the emotion beginning to rise into his chest.

"Listen very closely, Tamaki," Anne-Sophie instructed, taking the boy's face in her hands. "Tonight, you will be visited by three other's like me...spirits. These people are going to show you things, teach you things, and you must try to understand all of them. Can you do this for me?"

Tamaki nodded, "Yes, maman," he assured her. "I'd do anything for you."

She smiled lovingly, a look Tamaki had not received in a long time. "My precious baby boy, you'll never know what those words mean to me. But now, I'm afraid...I must take my leave."

"Wait!" Tamaki grabbed her wrist as she stood. "When will I see you again?"

Anne-Sophie gently pulled from the teens' grasp, and slowly began to back up. "In time, Mon Amour, I promise we will see each other again. I love you, Tamaki."

"I love you too, maman."

And then she faded into oblivion. Tamaki blinked and rubbed his eyes, trying to decide whether the entire scene had actually happened or if it was some stress induced hallucination.

Decided it didn't really matter, he laid back down in bed and closed his eyes.

"HEY!"

Crying out, he jolted up right. "R-Ranka-san?!"

The transvestite had his arms crossed, and was tapping one foot impatiently. "Did you honestly think you could just go back to bed after all that? Sheesh!"

"W-what a-are you...doing here?!" Tamaki demanded.

"I'm the first spirit, you idiot."

Tamaki blinked. "What?"

Ranka sighed. Reaching forward he grabbed the boy by the ear and lifted him out of bed. "I'm the ghost of Christmas past, Suoh," he explained. "Come with me, I have something to show you."

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Tamaki whined as he was dragged out his bedroom door. "What are you-?!"

The hold on his ear was quickly released and Tamaki straightened up, rubbing it. He had been expecting to see a dark hallway, but was surprised to find himself standing in a large, brightly lit room. The entire room was decorated and standing proudly in the center was a huge Christmas tree covered in lights tinsel and ornaments, and topped with a beautiful angel. Tamaki recognized the angel almost right away: It was his mother's favorite decoration. Looking around the room, he found he recognized everything about it. From the vintage french furniture, to the magnificent marble fireplace.

"Is this...?"

Ranka nodded, "Yes, Tamaki, this is your home in France. Oh, and look, there's you."

Looking to the base of the Christmas tree, Tamaki could see a small boy, no more than four, crawling out from under with a box under his arm. Once clear of the branches, the boy stood and rushed to the armchair beside the tree, bouncing with glee.

_"Maman, maman, regarde, j'ai trouvé un de plus!" _mama, mama, look, i found one more!

Tamaki smiled softly, as the child climbed into his mother's lap with the package.

_The woman laughed at her son's excitement, "Devrions-nous ouvrir, l'amour?" _should we open it, love?

"Can they see or hear us?" Tamaki asked, as he started to walk cautiously over to the sofa.

Ranka shook his head. "No," he replied. "We're completely invisible."

Tamaki nodded, before returning his gaze to the scene.

_The little boy nodded, before pulling the card off of the top and carefully reading it. He struggled, and eventually looked up to his mother for assistance. She giggled lightly, wrapping an arm around the boy and using her free_ _hand to take the card._

_"Joyeux Noël, Tamaki, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre cadeau. Amour, Père."_

"What is she saying?" Ranka asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"She's reading the card to me," Tamaki replied. "It says: Merry Christmas, Tamaki, I hope you enjoy your gift. Love, Father."

_The younger Tamaki looked at his mother with wide, amazed eyes. "Père?"_

_Anne-Sophie nodded, and laughed once again as the child grinned and began ripping open the paper._

"Come along, boy," Ranka said, grabbing Tamaki's ear suddenly. "We have more to see..."

"Hey, w-wait!"

But they were already leaving the room.

* * *

They stepped back through the door they had entered from, and Tamaki once against found himself surprised at his surroundings. It was the dining room of the Suoh's second mansion; his current home. The room was decorated, much like the last had been, and it smelled of Christmas dinner. Tamaki looked around, before his eyes fell on the fourteen-year-old sitting at the head of the overly large dining table. A tinge of emotion threatened to reveal itself, but Tamaki quickly pushed it away.

_"Shima, is it almost ready?" the teen asked, eyes wide with practiced excitement. Tamaki knew that look all too well._

_"I shall go check, Master Tamaki," the older woman replied. She bowed and then made her way to the Kitchen._

_The younger Tamaki's brightness fell and he slumped a but in his chair. With a huff he propped an elbow on the table and rested his head in his palm, using his free hand to draw invisible pictures on the tabletop. "Je souhaite que vous étiez ici, maman." _I wish you were here, mama

Suddenly, the familiar sound of the doorbell rang throughout the mansion. Tamaki grinned, "That's right!"

_"Yes, thank you, miss, I can find my way from here," came a famililar voice._

_The younger Tamaki must not have heard, before he continued to draw pictures. He had dropped his head down onto the table, when a hand rested on his shoulder. Jumping in surprise, he looked up. It took him a second to realized who was standing above him, but once he did the grin that took over his face was brighter than the sun. "KYOUYA!"_

_The youngest Otori smiled lightly, taking the seat next to his friend. "I know you said Christmas was going to be small, but I didn't expect this small."_

_"Father couldn't make it...or rather, Grandmother wouldn't allow it..." his face fell again._

_Kyouya's expression dropped as well, taking on one of concern before shifting to his usual smirk. "Don't be too depressed about it. It's not like you really wanted them around anyway. Besides, I brought you something and I refuse to give it to you while you're like this..."_

_The blonde brightened once again, bouncing in his seat. "Christmas present!"_

_Kyouya chuckled, as he pulled something from his pocket and set it on the table "It isn't much, but even a little is better than nothing."_

Tamaki smiled as he watched his younger self rip open the gift and squeak with excitement. It had been a small, handmade pendent from a small shop he had been drawn to when he and Kyouya had gone to Kyoto. Kyouya had told him not to waste money on stupid things, so he had decided not to buy it.

_"You're the best, Kyouya!"_

_The other boy found himself engulfed in a tight hug, but didn't try to pull away._

Tamaki smiled, shaking his head. "I remember this," he said. "Kyouya ended up staying all night...I think we drank enough eggnog to last a lifetime."

Ranka returned the smile, "Ah, how sweet" his smile dropped and he grabbed the blonde by the ear once again, "Let's go!"

Tamaki was shoved through a door, and was back in his bedroom. He turned to Ranka, once his ear was released, and sent him a questioning look. "So what now?"

"What did you learn?"

He blinked. "What?"

_SMACK!_

"What did you learn?!" Ranka repeated, holding his purse above his head.

Tamaki raised his arms to shield himself from another blow. "That Christmas was better in France!"

_SMACK!_

"_WRONG_! Good lord, what _does_ my daughter see in you?!"

Tamaki yelped as the purse was swung again, and dove for his bed where Antoinette was watching the scene unfold calmly. Some guard dog. After a moment of silence, Tamaki lifted his head from underneath his pillow and looked around. Ranka was gone.

Blinking rapidly, Tamaki wondered if everything he had just see was even real.

* * *

**IN THE SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS PLEASE REVIEW NICELY!**

**4 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**That last one...I was ok with it!**

**Hope you guys like this one too!**

* * *

"Suoh...Suoh! Suoh, get up."

Eyes slowly fluttering open, Tamaki looked up at the owner of the voice. Wait, when had he fallen asleep? He couldn't remember, but figure it didn't matter much now. Sitting up, groggily, he rubbed his eyes. "Fuyumi?"

The girl smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Ready? For what?" Tamaki asked, sliding the blankets away and swinging his feat over the side of the bed.

"For your next trip!" Fuyumi replied, taking the boy's hand and pulling him up. "I'm the spirit of Christmas Present! I get to show you what's going on right now!"

"Right now?"

Fuyumi sighed in a way that reminded Tamaki of Kyouya, "Yes, Suoh, right now. As in, this Christmas. As in, today! Now, close your eyes and count to five, then open."

"Why five?"

"Just do it!"

Startled a bit, Tamaki quickly closed his eyes. "One...two...three...four...five." He opened his eyes, and suddenly found himself standing in the middle of the Otori Company Christmas party. He looked around, recognizing at least four different people from his class, along with a few kids from the lower and high grades, who all must have been attending with their parents.

"Look, there's Misses Hitachiin," Fuyumi pointed to the group just arriving. "Oh, and the twin's are with her!"

_"We'll be back, mother," Hikaru said, as the maid took everyone's coats._

_"Yeah, we're just going to go find Kyouya-senpei," Kaoru added._

_Yazuha nodded, "Alright."_

The twins walked out, and Tamaki suddenly found himself being pulled in that same direction. Fuyumi pulled the blonde along, as she followed the boys to Kyouya's bedroom. They both knocked in unison and waited.

_Eventually, the door opened and all that could be seen was one glaring eyeglass. "Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you doing?"_

_"Mother's at the party," Kaoru replied, pushing his way into the bedroom. "So we came to say hi."_

_"We want to know how you were doing," Hikaru put in, honestly._

Fuyumi pushed into the room, stilling pulling Tamaki like a ragdoll.

_Kyouya sighed, closing the door. "I'm not going to talk about that," he said, plainly. "Now, if that's all you wanted...please leave."_

_"Why?" the twins asked in unison. "It's not like you have anything better to do..."_

_Kyouya sighed again, but this time of annoyance. "Can't you just leave because I asked you to?"_

_"No."_

_Giving up, Kyouya dropped down on the sofa. "Alright, fine," he said. "I yelled at Tamaki today, and I'll admit it wasn't the best decision. But you both know how he gets. If I hadn't said anything he would have never learned his lesson."_

_"Haruhi told us what he said," Hikaru told him._

_"He said he should have gone back to France with Eclair," Kaoru added._

Fuyumi looked at her captive. "Did you say that?" she asked, sharply.

"Uh...yeah," Tamaki replied, sheepishly. "I was pretty upset, I guess."

_"Leave it to Tamaki to be the Drama Queen," Kyouya muttered, rolling his eyes as if the words had had no effect on him whatsoever._

Suddenly, there was darkness.

"Ahh! Hey!"

"Count to five!"

Tamaki sighed. "One...two...three...four...five."

* * *

Fuyumi removed her hand, and they were standing in Haruhi's apartment. Tamaki looked down at the small aluminum tree on the table and blinked. This was their idea of decorating?

_"Please, tell me what's wrong?" Ranka seemed to be pleading._

_"I said, it's fine, dad," Haruhi insisted, as she walked into the sitting room._

_"Haruhi!" Ranka whined._

_With a frustrated sigh, Haruhi dropped to the ground. "Alright, fine!" she gave in. "It's just...something that happened as school today."_

Tamaki winced. All of that had upset her?

_Ranka raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What was it?"_

_"Well, he and Kyouya-senpei were fighting," Haruhi explained. "And Kyouya-senpei said something and Tamaki-senpei went running off, and when I caught him said...he said that he should have gone back to France when he had the chance."_

_"What?" Ranka breathed. "But, that's ridiculous!"_

Wait, even Ranka, the person who was supposed to hate him, was concerned?!

_Haruhi nodded, "I know," she said, running a hand down her face. "And there was nothing I could do or say. He was so upset, dad, I've never seen him like that. What Kyouya said...it really hurt him."_

_"What did Kyouya say?"_

_"That Tamaki-senpei was a problem."_

_"Oh my," Ranka shook his head._

_Haruhi groaned. "And I want to help them get through this, but I don't know how!"_

_Ranka sighed. "Honey, I know you want to help, but really all you can do is be there for your friend right now...I hate to say it, but he needs you to just be there. No talking, no fixing, just your presence."_

_Haruhi nodded, "Thanks, dad."_

Tamaki dropped his face into his hands. He hated seeing that look on Haruhi's face: Hurt. He never wanted to see her like that, he only ever wanted to see her smiling and happy. And to think, he caused that...well that was almost sickening.

* * *

He lifted his head, and they were standing in his bedroom.

Fuyumi smiled softly at him, "That girl sure seems to care about you," she said.

Tamaki smiled back, "Yeah, sure seems that way."

"You're lucky," Fuyumi told him. "You and Kyouya both. Well...all of the Host's really. You guys need a girl like that around. Someone to worry and look after you."

Tamaki nodded, "Yeah, agreed," he said, climbing back into bed and closing his eyes. "Well, if that's everything...goodnight, Fuyumi."

The girl laughed lightly. "Better not get comfortable..."

Looking up, Tamaki was met with open space. Confused, he looked up and scanned the room, but there was no sign of the second youngest Otori anywhere. With a heavy sigh, he propped up some pillows and settled against them, waiting for whatever was coming next.

It was gonna be a long night...

* * *

**3 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love you guys for reading! You all rock! **

**MWUAH! ;)**

* * *

Tamaki yawned as he looked around the room again. He was still alone, and looking down at the clock beside his bed he decided a few moments of sleep wouldn't be to bad. Except, no sooner had he closed his eyes did he feel something poke him. Whatever it was seemed to be very adamant.

Opening one eye, Tamaki was met by a familiar face.

The little blonde sitting beside him on the bed, had his head cocked to the side and his big brown eyes were wide with anticipation. "You awake, Tama-chan?"

"Honey-senpei?"

"YAY! Takashi, he's awake!"

The taller boy simply grunted in response.

Honey started bouncing and tugging Tamaki's arm. "C'mon, Tama-chan!" he urged. "Let's go! Takashi and I are spirits of Christmas Future and we have something to show you!"

"Alright, alright," Tamaki sighed, getting up. "Wait, I thought I was only supposed to be visited by three spirits?"

"Well, Takashi and I are always together," Honey said, thoughtfully. "So I guess we count as one!"

Tamaki was too tired to argue, and simply nodded. "Well, let's get this show on the road."

Mori snapped his fingers, and suddenly the entire room went pitch black. Tamaki gasped and Honey giggled. Then it became extremely cold, and Tamaki could swear he was standing in snow instead of on the plush carpet of his bedroom.

"Where are we?"

"Takashi, don't be mean," Honey scolded. "Make it light again!"

The sound of Mori snapping his fingers, made Tamaki jump slightly.

Lights began to pop to life around the trio, revealing that they were standing in the driveway of a large mansion. Tamaki didn't recognize it, but quickly remembered that this was supposed to be the future, it made sense that he wouldn't recognize his surroundings.

"C'mon, Tama-chan!" Honey took the younger boy's hand and dragged him _literally through_ the front door.

"How did we-?!" But Tamaki was quickly cut off by the sound of music.

Giggling, Honey led the boy through the mansion and to a large ballroom. It was beautifully decorated, and Tamaki was amazed at how many people were gathered. He spotted a few familiar faces, but no one that really stood out.

"Look, there's Kyou-chan and Kao-chan!" Honey cried suddenly.

Tamaki followed the older student's line of sight, and his eyes landed on the pair talking to someone who looked suspiciously like Renge. After further examination, Tamaki realized it _was_ Renge and his eyes bulged. She was _pregnant_!

_"So, how much longer?" Kaoru asked._

_Renge smiled, "Six weeks exactly!" she replied. "Oh, I'm so excited!"_

_Kyouya returned the smile. "You're having a girl, correct?"_

_"That's right!"_

_"It'll be great to have a niece to spoil," Kaoru said, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "The boys are all great, but a girl is a whole different world! I can just imagine all the dresses I can design for her!"_

_Renge laughed, "Oh, please not too much!" she pleaded. "I'd hate for her to be like all those other spoiled rich brats I see running around Ouran!"_

"Renge-chan is the drama teacher at Ouran Academy," Honey said. "All the student love her!"

Tamaki chuckled. Renge as a drama teacher...how fitting.

"Oh, look, there's Hika-chan and Haru-chan!"

Tamaki turned around to see Hikaru and Haruhi walking in, and his heart stopped. They were holding hands.

But the hand holding wasn't even the worst part of the scene. Both of them were each carrying a small boy. Both children had that unmistakable short red hair, and those big brown eyes Tamaki loved more than life itself. They were so obviously identical twins, and couldn't have been more than about three or four. Tamaki wanted to scream, but his entire body had shutdown.

_"Sorry we're late!" Haruhi apologized, as the family walked up to the others. "Our Hotel is a lot further than I thought and someone decided it was a good idea to give the boys chocolate...it took thirty minutes to get them clean!"_

_"Hey, you said give them a snack," Hikaru defended. "I did as instructed."_

_Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes, not even bothering to argue. "Anyway, how is everyone?" she asked._

_"Just fine, actually," Renge replied, hugging the other woman. "How are you doing?"_

_"Good. The firm is becoming pretty successful, which means tons of business, so I've been pretty busy, but other than that everything's been calm."_

_"Good! Well, I'd better get back to my husband. I'll talk to you guys later, I hope!"_

_Everyone gave their goodbyes, and the woman walked back into the sea of people._

"Haru-chan owns a super awesome Law Firm in Kyoto!" Honey said. "She's one of the top Lawyers in the country!"

Tamaki smiled softly, as he watched the woman smile and laugh. He always knew Haruhi would be successful; she was the best at everything she set her mind to.

_"So, has...anyone heard from you-know-who?" Hikaru asked suddenly._

_The laughter stopped, and was replaced by a solemn silence for a few moments._

_"No," Kyouya eventually replied. "He hasn't called in a few months now...not since Eclair left him."_

_"She took the kids, didn't she?" Haruhi asked._

_Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, both of them..."_

_Hikaru shook his head, "That's rough."_

_"He brought it on himself," Kyouya said, with an unnecessary bite. "If he had straightened up and grown up when he needed to, he would still have his family. I don't know about any of you, but I feel absolutely no sympathy for Tamaki Suoh."_

Tamaki winced.

_"Kyouya, you don't mean that," Kaoru insisted, taking the older male's arm and resting his head against his shoulder._

_"I'm afraid I do."_

"They're cute together," Honey said, with almost a bittersweet happiness. "Huh, Takashi?"

Mori nodded. "Yeah."

"Kyou-chan and Kao-chan got together not long after Hika-chan and Haru-chan," Honey said.

Tamaki gulped. "H-Honey-senpei, Mori-senpei? What happened to me?"

Honey sighed, "Takashi..."

"Right."

_SNAP!_

* * *

The room blurred, and Tamaki felt a bit dizzy, before everything cleared again and was replaced by an entirely new scene; this one was of a large, dimly lit bedroom. The room was cluttered and dirty, and Tamaki couldn't imagine anyone living in such filth. There was a bed pushed against on wall, and lying, curled up on top of the blankets, was a skinny form and familiar mop of blonde hair. Tamaki blinked, that couldn't be who he thought it was, could it?

"Is that...me?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Honey sighed, "A few months after your fight with Kyou-chan, things only got worse so you left Japan," he explained. "You came back to France. Your grandmother tried to take everything from you, but your father gave you a few million, to keep you alive at least. A year later, you married that Eclair girl, a year after than you had a kid, then another the next year, and four years after that...she left you.'

Tamaki stared at the pitiful form lying motionless on the bed and wondered if it was even still alive. He looked so pathetic.

Suddenly, the form moved, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. Tamaki spotted a photo sitting beside the bed on the nightstand and recognized it as he and the Host Club at the beach. He remembered that day; Haruhi had tried to save a girl, and ended up getting pushed around by a couple of boys. That part wasn't his favorite memory, but everything before and after was certainly worth remembering.

"T-this is what I become?" He asked, surprised when his voice broke.

"You didn't understand what an impact friends can have on your life...until they were gone."

Tamaki stumbled back, eyes wide. "No...NO! This can't happen!"

"You let it happen, Tamaki," Mori said.

Tamaki looked around for Honey, but the smaller boy was no where to be seen and Mori was coming closer. "No, I-I...I don't want this!" he said. "I want my friends! I want the Host Club! I want _Kyouya_!"

"You let it happen," Mori repeated.

Tamaki felt his back hit a wall and knew there was no escape. He was trapped and Mori was hovering over him. "No, there has to be a way to fix all of this!"

"Tamaki," Mori leaned close to the blonde's face, eyes narrowed, "Wake up."

"W-what?"

"Wake up, Tamaki."

The blonde blinked. "E-excuse me?"

"WAKE UP!"

* * *

Tamaki jolted up-right in bed, screaming. He scanned the room frantically, searching for any sign of Mori or Honey, but thankfully found none. Heart pounding, he took a few deep breathes to calm himself, and fell back onto his pillows.

"It was all a dream," he breathed in relief. "Just a dream..."

He ran both hands down his sweaty face and held them over his eyes for a few seconds, before dropping them back down to his sides. That was the most vivid and terrifying dream he had ever had. How could his mind even come up with something like that? It was borderline psychotic! Ok, well, maybe not psychotic but it _was_ crazy.

"I have to talk to Kyouya tomorrow," Tamaki decided. "There's no way I can let my life end up like that!"

* * *

**Well, here it is, 2 days till Christmas! For obvious reasons I will not be posting on Christmas day, so enjoy the next chapter tomorrow on Christmas Eve!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To quote 'NSYNC...MERRY CHRISTMAS, MERRY CHRISTMAS, MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Hahaha! I was listening to that song while writing this chapter! I suggest you listen to it while reading!**

**For those who don't know it's "Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays" by, 'NSYNC.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! ****LET'S HOPE IT'S A GOOD ONE WITHOUT ANY FEARS! (John Lennon quote...)**

* * *

"Master Tamaki, where are you off too in such a rush?" Shima asked, surprised when the boy didn't go straight to the sitting room for his gifts.

"I have to go to Kyouya's," Tamaki replied, pulling his coat on and slipping into his boots. "I've already called the car."

"Master Tamaki, it's Christmas-,"

"I'm well aware, Shima. Merry Christmas."

Without another word Tamaki went out to the awaiting car and climbed into the backseat. "The Otori residence," he instructed.

The car pulled out, and Tamaki settled into his seat. He watched out the window as the snow splattered against the glass. The ground was a pure white and was absolutely beautiful, people were bundled up as they trudged through the white powder towards restaurants and in some cases their homes from work. It should have been a sight that made the blonde bounce with glee, but he was far too focused on the task at hand. He wished the car could drive faster.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, the driver stopped and got out to open the door for the boy, but Tamaki was already out and running up to the door. He was almost to the door, when his foot slipped on the icy cement and he lost his balance, falling forward into the steps.

Smacking into the ground hard, Tamaki swore he saw stars. As he lay there for a moment, trying to focus on his spinning surroundings, he could hear the door open.

"Mister Suoh?" the familiar voice of one of the maids asked. "Oh my, are you alright?!" She rushed out to help him sit up and brushed the snow from his hair.

"Is Kyouya home?" Tamaki asked, ignoring the woman's questions.

"Um, yes, sir," the maid replied. "He should be in the sitting room with the family. Master Yoshio's mother and father have come from Toyko."

Tamaki stood, albeit rather unsteady, and forced his way into the Mansion.

"Please, Mister Suoh, you hit your head!"

"I'm fine," he insisted, going straight for the sitting room. He knew the Otori mansion as well as his own.

"In any case, you can't go in there! It's _Christmas_!"

Ignoring the woman, Tamaki turned a corner and stepped into the sitting room. The entire Otori family looked up, a bit surprised, if not slightly annoyed, by his entrance.

"Tamaki?" Kyouya asked through his teeth, trying to ignore the look his father was sending him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry, Mister Otori!" the maid half sobbed. "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen!"

Yoshio raised a hand to silence the woman. "Suoh, what is the meaning of this?"

Tamaki bowed. "My apologies, sir," he said. "But I needed to speak with Kyouya right away."

"Father, I-,"

"Just go. Hurry up."

Kyouya nodded and stood quickly. He grabbed Tamaki by the arm and dragged him out into the hallway. "What are you doing?!" he demanded, keeping his voice down as to not bring anymore unwanted attention to the situation.

"I had to talk to you!"

"Well you picked a hell of a time to do it!"

Tamaki grasped his best friend's shoulder tightly and stared him dead in the eye. "Kyouya, I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause you. I'm sorry for always being load and obnoxious. I'm sorry for forcing you to do things I know you don't like doing. I'm sorry for being eccentric and over the top and always going over budget, and I'm...I'm just sorry that you have to deal with me every day."

Kyouya blinked. "What?"

Releasing his grasp, Tamaki sighed. "Yesterday, you said I was the problem. Well I know what you meant now. I'm always causing you more stress and...I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with that..."

It was silent for a long time, Tamaki looking at the ground and Kyouya staring at him. Tamaki wanted to say more, but suddenly all the words he had had were gone. So, he waited a bit less than patiently for the other boy to reply.

"You forgot: biggest idiot in the world."

Tamaki's head snapped up. "What?"

Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "You're an idiot, Tamaki," he said. "The biggest idiot."

Tamaki's head fell again. "Oh..."

"But...you shouldn't be apologizing to me."

Looking up once again, Tamaki's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Because you're not the one who started the stupid argument in the first place," Kyouya muttered, his cheeks dusted by a light pink. "I'm...I'm sorry for yelling at you...and saying you were the problem. It wasn't your fault...I..I was..." he gulped trying to expel the word that was lodged in the back of his throat "_wrong_."

Tamaki shifted from foot to foot. "So...we're friend's again?"

Kyouya looked at him, confused. "Is that what you were worried about?" he asked. "That we weren't friends?"

The blonde nodded silently, unable to look the other boy in the eye.

"Oh, Tamaki," Kyouya sighed, "you really are over dramatic." He smirked. "Tamaki, I've put up with you every day for the past three years...you're loud, obnoxious, over dramatic, eccentric, brash, stupidly optimistic, and a giant cry baby. Not to mention completely oblivious when it comes to anything that pertains to yourself. You drive me up the walls on an hourly bases, and you are the biggest moron I have ever met in my entire life."

Tamaki shrunk a bit.

"But, that being said, you've never had to 'force me' to do anything you've asked because I would do anything, within reason, for you. You pull me into situation that, though I may want to kill you at first, I always end up enjoying to some degree. You're absolutely impossible to stay angry at, because you're like a small child...and you are by far the best friend anyone could ever hope of having." He set his hands on the taller boy's shoulder. "Tamaki, look at me...we never stopped being friends, and we never will. Partially because I know that, even if I wanted to, I would never be able to get away from you because you would hunt me down like a bloodhound and more than likely lock me in cage for the rest of my life. It's going to take a lot more than some petty fight to change our friendship."

Tamaki laughed, and Kyouya smiled. He had completely thrown his pride out the window, and his ego was now just a bit more than dust, but his best friend was happy and to Kyouya that's all that really mattered.

"So, you're not angry at me?"

"Like I said, Tamaki, you're impossible to stay angry at..."

"YAY!"

Kyouya braced himself to be jumped on, but was surprised when Tamaki instead lost his balance and fell to the floor. "What was that?"

Tamaki chuckled nervously. "Um...I sort of slipped and hit my head outside..."

Shaking his head, Kyouya sighed and put Tamaki's arm around his neck to help him stand. Noticing a patch of red he gently pushed aside a bit of blonde hair, revealing a cut just at his hair line. "C'mon, there's a First-Aid Kit in the guest bathroom."

The two made their way down a hallway, and Kyouya pushed in the last door they came to. He helped Tamaki sit, and then dug through the medicine cabinet. Eventually, he found what he was looking for, and, popping open the box, Kyouya extracted the necessary supplies.

He pressed a cotton ball against the opening of a brown bottle and tipped the bottle upside down, before returning it to the cabinet. Carefully, he used one hand to hold Tamaki's hair back and the other to dab the cotton ball against the cut.

"Ow!" Tamaki whined. "Kyouya, that hurts! It stings!"

"Yes well, it's disinfectant, that's going to happen..."

Once finished with cleaning the wound, Kyouya threw the cotton ball away and pealed open and applied a butterfly bandage to hold the cut closed so it would heal properly. "There, you're fixed."

"Where would I be with you?" Tamaki asked, with a grin.

Kyouya smirked. "Considering the situation you get yourself into?" he replied. "Either dead, or prison..."

Tamaki laughed, as the two exited the bathroom and returned to the entryway. "So, you're sure you're not still mad?"

"For the third time, Tamaki, I'm not mad."

"Just making sure," the blonde said. "I...I had a really weird dream last night and it worried me is all."

Rolling his eyes, Kyouya ruffled the already messy mop of blonde hair. "Dreams are just dreams, Tamaki, you shouldn't worry about them."

Tamaki nodded, as he opened the door to leave. "See you later, right? It's the third annual Otori-Suoh gift exchange!"

"I have a feeling that if I don't show up, you'll be at my door again..."

"You know it."

Kyouya snorted. "How do I put up with you?"

Tamaki grinned brightly. "You love me, and I love you!"

"Sure..."

Sticking out his tongue, Tamaki started out the door. He stepped out onto the front steps, but stopped and turned back. "Hey, Kyouya?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something going on with you and Kaoru?"

Kyouya's eyebrows furrowed, "What on earth would make you ask me that?"

Tamaki shrugged, a faint smirk playing at his lips. "Nothing...never mind."

"Good bye, Tamaki, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Kyouya."

Once his friend was in the limo and driving away, Kyouya stepped back and shut the front door. Turning to go back to the sitting room, he found himself smiling. Tamaki really was the best friend he could ask for. A complete and utter idiot, yes, but Kyouya wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT!**

**Thanks for reading! Hope it didn't leave you disappointed!**

**I would also like to thank everyone for your amazing support! You guys are seriously the greatest. Getting such supportive and genuinely kind reviews is the best Christmas present I could ever receive. I just can't tell you how much they mean to me :)**

**MWUAH! Kisses under the Mistletoe to all my readers! You guys rock!**

**Merry Christmas, lovelies!**


End file.
